1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle canister structure and a chemical containing resin that can be installed in pipes of the canister structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In canister structure in a prior art, fuel adsorbent such as active carbon is filled in inside of a main body of a canister. This main body of the canister is connected to a fuel tank and a suction pipe of an engine via a pipe respectively.
Evaporated fuel being generated in the fuel tank is adsorbed by the fuel adsorbent filled in the main body of the canister. In operating the engine, the adsorbed fuel is desorbed from the fuel adsorbent because of the negative pressure in the suction pipe of the engine, then supplied together with the air sucked via the drain pipe to the engine, and then burned in the engine.
Japanese Patent Application Publication H9-228904 published in 1997 discloses canister structure in which a separator for vapor-liquid separation is provided to the drain pipe.
If a volume of the main body of the canister is increased to improve the adsorption force of the evaporated fuel, a diameter of the drain pipe is also increased inevitably to some extent. Thus, the drain pipe has a structure into which the small animal enters easily. As such small animal, a chiracanthium has been known. Sometimes the chiracanthium enters into the drain pipe to lay eggs. If the chiracanthium builds its nest in the drain pipe, the pipe is blocked.
In order to.prevent the entering of such small animal, a mesh may be provided at the end of the air inlet port of the drain pipe. However, in that case, since an opening sectional area of the pipe is reduced, there are caused such problems that not only pressure loss in the pipe is increased but also there is a possibility that the mesh is blocked by the mud or the snow.
The overall drain pipe may be constructed by the resin material which is impregnated with the small animal repelling substance containing the repelling agent, the insecticide, etc. However, such drain pipe increases a cost and makes working operability worse. Workers must put on gloves not to directly touch the drain pipe in the assembling operation of the drain pipe. In addition, the worker must pay attention to the drain pipe not to touch the drain pipe in the operation in the neighborhood.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and it is an object of the present invention to prevent entering of a small animal into a drain pipe without making sacrifice of working operability.
In order to attain the above object, there is provided a tubular resin of the present invention comprising small animal repelling chemical for keeping the small animal off.
According to this feature, since this tubular resin can be provided on the inner wall of the inlet port of various pipes, entering of the small animal into the pipe can be prevented without disturbing an exhausting function or sucking function of the pipe.
Also, if this tubular resin is fitted in a drain pipe or an emergency pipe in canister structure installed in an automobile, entering of the small animal into the drain pipe or the emergency pipe can be prevented.
Also, canister structure installed in an automobile, of the present invention comprises a main body of a canister having an evaporated fuel adsorbent in its inside, a drain pipe connected to the main body of the canister for sucking an air from an outside, a supply pipe connected between the main body of the canister and an engine for supplying desorbed fuel from the absorbent together with a sucked air to an engine side. And the canister structure comprises a tubular resin provided onto an inner wall of an air inlet port portion of the drain pipe. The tubular resin contains small animal repelling chemical.
According to this feature of the above canister structure installed in the automobile, since the chemical containing resin in which the small animal repelling chemical is contained is fitted onto the inner wall of the air inlet port portion of the drain pipe, entering of the small animal can be prevented effectively at the inlet port of the drain pipe. Therefore, since the chemical containing resin is fitted on the inner wall of the air inlet port portion of the drain pipe, workers do not directly touch such chemical containing resin during the assembling operation of the drain pipe and its neighboring operations after the chemical containing resin has been fitted into the drain pipe, so that the presence of the chemical containing resin never makes worse the operability. Moreover, a cost can be reduced rather than the case where the overall drain pipe is formed by the chemical containing resin.